The search for Sesshomaru
by black hurricane
Summary: A broken angel has some business with Sesshomaru but on her way bumps into every one. First stop Inuyasha. The strange thing is, they've never met her yet she knows their names...how can this be?
1. The beginning of the search

"Hello and welcome…to-to-to…...to what the hell is this retarded place?" Asked Mika as she looked around the white encased world.

"This is the place of white innocence…" Said some random little girl appearing out of no where.

"Ah…I see." Said Mika looking around.

"And how do you get to the place of black…um…what's the word?" Said Mika.

Mika looked at the human girl but she remained silent.

"The place of black…oh screw it. The place of black non-innocence." Said Mika.

The little girl gasped and looked shocked at Mika.

"What?" Asked Mika.

"You…you swore in the place of white innocence." Said the little girl.

"So who gives a crap?" Asked Mika and all of a sudden she was picked up into the air and thrown along the white, through the black and into the world so that she fell at Inuyasha's feet.

"What a stupid…crap world. The place of innocence." Mumbled Mika as she got up and brushed herself off. 

Mika looked up only to see Inuyasha who was snarling at her and had his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, Kagome who was pointing an arrow at her, Sango who was holding her hiraikotsu above her head, Miroku who held out his staff, Shippo wasn't to be seen and Kirara was growling at Mika with her hair standing on end.

"Hello Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kirara." Said Mika happy as ever.

"What do you want here?" Asked Kagome.

"Oh. I was in the crazed place of innocence and I wanted to get to the black place of non-innocence and I swore 2 times in the innocence place and I was thrown into the black place and didn't stop and this is where I ended up." Said Mika.

Inuyasha looked confused and stopped snarling, Kagome lowered her bow and loosened her arrow as she looked at Sango who had lowered her hiraikotsu and was looking at Kagome, Miroku wasn't where he was standing, but he was smiling and walking towards Mika. Kirara ran to Sango's side and let out a little mew.

"And what might be your name?" Asked Miroku as he wrapped his left arm around Mika's shoulders and smiled at her.

"Um…Mika." Replied Mika.

"Well then. Would you like to travel with us?" Asked Miroku still smiling.

"Ye…" Said Mika before her face turned pale white.

Miroku yelled in pain, as not only a hand flew to his face, but a knee into his groin.

"You perverted monk." Yelled Mika angrily and she jumped about 2 feet off the ground and travelled backwards away from Mikoru with 2, big, black, feathery wings protruding from her back.

"I'm sorry." Whimpered Miroku who was rolling on the ground holding his crotch.

"Wow. What did she do?" Asked Sango.

Mika landed several yards from Miroku and growled fiercely baring her teeth and her 2 canine teeth that were slightly longer than Inuyasha's. She had her knees bent and her feet were in a fighting stance. Her nails faced Miroku flexed into claws.

"He so deserved that." Said Kagome.

"Yep." Continued Sango.

"I've never seen Miroku in so much pain before." Said Inuyasha surprised.

"Mew." Said Kirara.

Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha started walking away from Miroku towards Mika. Shippo appeared from Kagome's hair and started walking himself.

"What happened to Miroku?" Asked Shippo.

"Nothing that you should worry about." Said Kagome.

They stopped in front of Mika.

"He's sorry. He's just a bit perverted." Said Sango.

"He didn't mean any harm." Said Kagome.

"I hope he suffers on this planet for eternity." Growled Mika, her wings still spread aggressively.

"You're very protective." Said Inuyasha.

"Sorry." Said Mika.

Mika retracted her wings and stood normally like a human, with no wings.

"I don't like being touched." Said Mika.

"We understand that." Said Kagome.

"What exactly are you?" Asked Sango.

"Delighted you asked." Said Mika smiling happily like she was never mad.

"I am a death angel that got trapped in heaven and I needed to get back to hell. So the little bitch up in heaven threw me out, past hell and into this world where I'm to remain for all eternity." Said Mika smiling.

"Wow. That's screwed." Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. What did I tell you about swearing?" Asked Kagome.

"I can swear if I want to. I'm older than you so you don't control me." Said Inuyasha.

"Sit boy." Yelled Kagome and Inuyasha flew face first into the ground.

"Wow. Awesome power to have Kagome." Said Mika.

"It's really good sometimes." Said Kagome.

"So do you know where my Fluffy is?" Asked Mika.

"Fluffy?" Asked Sango.

"Oh silly me. Sesshomaru." Said Mika.

"Why do you wanna know where that prick is?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome if you will." Said Mika.

"Sit boy." Yelled Kagome.

"Thank you. Fluffy is not a prick. He's sweet, kind and beautiful. Unlike half demon shit like you." Said Mika.

"Hey." Yelled Kagome.

"Whoops. Well I'll be off. See you around some where." Said Mika running for her life.

"Have fun screwing the perverted monk, Sango." Yelled Mika as she ran away.

"Come back here and say that to my face you messed up bitch." Yelled Sango.

Kagome's mad face soon turned to confusion as Mika was only a speck in the distance.

"Um…Sango?" Asked Kagome.

"Yea Kagome?" Asked Sango.

"…How did she know our names?" Asked Kagome.

Sango and Kagome exchanged worried and confused looks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The encounter with Kikyo

Mika was running through the forest when she stopped and looked back.

"I lost them. No one can out run me." Said Mika smiling happily.

Mika started walking and she looked up into the sky to see Ah Un with Sesshomaru planted in its saddle.

"You wont get away from me you bastard." Said Mika and she started running in the same directing as Ah Un was flying.

Mika kept her eyes on Ah Un and as Ah Un was descending, Mika ran into a tree face first and fell backwards unconscious. When Mika came too, Ah Un was nowhere to be seen and she had a headache.

"Where's my Fluffy?" Mumbled Mika.

"You're Fluffy?" Asked Kikyo appearing from the shadows.

"What?" Mumbled Mika getting up with a dizzy expression, her eyes sight was still blurred.

Mika tried walking and fell to her left unconscious again. When she awoke this time, her vision was fine and Kikyo was pouring water onto her face.

"Arrg." Yelled Mika in fear as she scrambled away from Kikyo.

"So you are the presence I can feel." Said Kikyo appearing from the shadows.

"Kikyo. How are you dear?" Asked Mika.

v"I'm well thanks. But why is a slut like you…here?" Asked Kikyo.

Mika's face turned from happy to an angry glare.

"Which slut is here? There's only one and I'm looking at her. I thought she died but obviously not, so what she's doing here is beyond me." Said Mika.

Kikyo's face went from emotionless to shocked and she gasped. Mika smiled a Jack Sparrow smile. Kikyo drew and arrow and pointed it at Mika. Mika's face turned from a Jack Sparrow smile to a Jack Sparrow 'oh o.' face.

"Now lets not be to hasty here Kikyo." Said Mika.

"Un-considerate bitch." Said Kikyo.

"Hey…wait…I'm only looking for my Fluffy…I mean…Sesshomaru." Said Mika.

Kikyo released the arrow and it hit a tree. Mika was already running for her life.

"Come back here bitch and fight like a woman." Yelled Kikyo.

"No I'm alright." Yelled Mika, still running.

Mika was out of sight of Kikyo and she looked back, still running.

"Kikyo, your face still looks like a pile of shi…" Said Mika.

Mika had run into another tree and fallen backwards with dizzy eyes of unconsciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review…I don't care if it's bad feedback or good.

I couldn't think of a better way of descibing her face but the Jack Sparrow smirking face and the o oh...face


	3. Koga is the saviour

The night had past and Mika awoke looking up at a cave roof. Mika stretched around on where she was lying to find she was lying on a straw bed. She then felt the presence of a furry foot with her right hand as she was looking sleepily to her left. With out looking, she followed the foot to a furry shin with her hand. Still not looking at what she was touching, her hand followed it up to a thigh where she stopped. Mika's head snapped around shocked to be looking up and Koga who was smiling.

"You can keep going if you want." Said Koga.

Mika retracted her arm back quickly.

"Koga. How are you?" Asked Mika standing up.

"I'm good myself. And you are?" Asked Koga.

"I am Mika." Replied Mika in a seducing tone and creeping closer to Koga and staring him in the eye.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Koga smirking at Mika and not breaking eye contact.

"You're a wolf demon are you not?" Asked Mika.

"Yea…" Replied Koga.

"I like wolf demons." Replied Mika still in a seducing tone and she put her right hand gently on Koga's arm.

"Hey Koga. Is she awake?" Asked Hakkaku.

He was ignored.

"Koga?" Asked Ginta.

Mika pulled away as she saw Hakkaku and Ginta walking towards their boss out of the corner of her eye.

"Ginta. Hakkaku. How are you my brothers?" Asked Mika walking around Koga to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Good thanks sis." Said Hakkaku.

Koga turned around smirking. His eyes wandered over Mika and down to her ass.

"So what demon are you?" Asked Koga walking in beside Mika.

"Who said I was a demon?" Asked Mika.

"You're a human?" Asked Ginta.

"No. I'm not a pathetic mortal, nor am I demon." Said Mika looking into Koga's eyes seducingly again.

"Then what are you?" Asked Hakkaku in a confused tone.

"Glad you asked." Said Mika happily turning to Hakkaku.

"I'm a death angel that got stuck in bloody heaven and needed to get back to hell so I swore…twice, and the heavenly bitch threw me past hell into the world so that I remained a broken death angel for all eternity." Said Mika.

"You're a death angel?" Asked Hakkaku.

"Yep." Replied Mika.

"What's that?" Asked Hakkaku.

"Too hard to explain." Replied Mika.

"Now if you boys excuse us. Mika and I have something to discuss." Said Koga taking Mika by the waist and walking toward the entrance of the cave, past all the other wolf demons and wolves.

"Do you think he's screwing her?" Asked Hakkaku to Ginta in a whisper.

"Yep." Replied Ginta.


	4. Mixed emotions and abrother?

Koga and Mika were in the forest somewhere kissing passionately. Mika pulled away fron Koga, pushing him against the tree.

"Koga. Stop." Said Mika.

"What's wrong?" Asked Koga.

"I don't…want this. I prefer my Fluffy." Said Mika.

"Fluffy?" Asked Koga.

"Oops. Sesshomaru." Corrected Mika.

"What? How can you love that sadistic asshole?" Asked Koga.

"Hey. He's not an asshole." Said Mika.

"Yes he is." Said Koga.

"No he's not." Said Mika.

Koga lent in to kiss Mika again but she pushed him back against the tree again.

"Come on. Why don't you love me?" Asked Koga.

"It's not that I _don't _love you, its just…I want my Fluffy more than you." Said Mika.

"So you're just upping and leaving?" Asked Koga.

"I'm so sorry. I'll come back once I found my Fluffy." Said Mika.

Mika kissed Koga once more.

"I wont forget you." She said before she turned and ran away leaving Koga leaning against the tree.

_Sorry Koga. _Thought Mika as she ran away.

Mika ran for her life before she ran into the camp of the band of seven and Jakotsu, Bankotsu and Renkotsu just looked up at her.

"Hi." Said Mika looking around the circle.

"Hello." Said Bankotsu smiling and getting to his feet.

"Can I have first bite?" Asked Renkotsu.

"No you bloody cannot." Said Mika.

"She's a feisty bitch." Said Renkotsu.

"She's a girl." Said Jakotsu disapprovingly.

"No Renkotsu. Leave her alone." Said Bankotsu.

Mika looked at Bankotsu and smiled wickedly.

"Bankotsu. Oh it is good to see you again." Said Mika throwing her arms around him.

"Um…" Said Bankotsu.

"It's good to see my brother again after such a long time." Said Mika.

"Brother?" Asked Renkotsu.

"Yes. Bankotsu's my brother. He disappeared when we were only small. And I ran away from mother and father and now I'm here and I finally found you." Said Mika.

"Hang on. If you're his sister, that makes you our sister too?" Asked Jakotsu.

"Yes of course." Said Mika releasing Bankotsu.

"Right." Said Renkotsu.

"We can't have another member. We are now the band of 3 after the other 4 died off." Said Jakotsu.  
"Well all I want is my brother to ask him if he knows where my Fluff…Sesshomaru…is…" Said Mika.

"Sesshomaru's a dickhead and yea I've seen him." Said Bankotsu.

"Sesshomaru is not a dickhead." Said Mika fiercely turning and glaring at Bankotsu.

"Yes he is." Said Renkotsu.

"I think he's rather dashing." Said Jakotsu.

"I'm glad some one agrees with me…._hands off…_" Said Mika.

"Oh brother." Said Bankotsu.

"So where did you see him?" Asked Mika.

"He was heading for the west." Said Bankotsu.

"Really?" Asked Mika.

"Yep." Replied Bankotsu.

"Thank you Bankotsu, Renkotsu and Jakotsu. You guys are great friends." Said Mika and she ran off as fast as possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Mika is an angel that makes anything up to keep her own skin. Btw...Please review. I cherish every review...:D it tells me wether to update...or not. Thanks.


End file.
